


Dear Dean: Character Q&A

by smolandgrumpy



Series: Dear Dean Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Q&A’s people have asked the characters on tumblr.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC
Series: Dear Dean Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563784
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Q: Jamie, what is something Dean does as a dad that you never expected?**

I honestly didn’t expect much from Dean. I knew how caring he his and from the moment he held Hope in his arms - even if he was stiff like a board - I knew immediately that he wouldn’t let her fall. I knew that he would do everything to protect his little girl. I don’t know how I knew, I just do.   
  
But to come back to your question. I never knew that I had to fight for the girl's attention. When Hope so much as coughs in the middle of the night, Dean would be up before I can even blink my eyes open. And honestly, he always said that he can’t sing but he can. He sings Hope to sleep. Every night. Don’t tell him that because he’d get all flustered and shy if he’d find out (which is totally cute, by the way, so maybe you should tell him that), but I’d stand on the landing and listen. It calms me too. 

Another thing I honestly never excepted from him is that he’s so patient with her. While we were in the Normandy I knew him as the grumpy, hot-headed guy who would get angry at every little thing but with Hope, he has all the patience in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q: Dean, how’re Jamie and the baby and Jameson? Updates on everyone please!**

Jamie’s huge (I’m sorry, but I’m just stating the facts here). She can barely fit through the door and the bed dips to one side, even with the new mattress we’ve bought. She’s ready to pop and I can tell by the grumpiness that she’s so sick of it. I try to be supportive, but lately, everything I do is not right. I talk too loud, I laugh too loud, I chew too loud, everything’s too loud. Jameson told me that it’s perfectly normal, since he was the one who spent time with her during the first pregnancy (I’m still pretty much bummed that I wasn’t here). But we have our good times too, don’t get me wrong. Not everything annoys here. She likes it when I rub her tummy, likes it when I help ease the aches in her bones and I can not say that I don’t enjoy it either.

Jameson’s doing great btw, he’s got a girl and is taking care of Hope when I have to go to work. He told me that he wants to move out one day and I think Bambi’s okay with that but honestly, I like him here. I like having a full house and always having someone to come home to so I don’t think I’ll let Jameson go, he doesn’t know it yet, though. 

Hope’s growing to be a super cute little girl. She hates when I help her get dressed. She hates it when we help her do things in general. I wonder where she got her strong mind from. I think it’s from me (don’t tell Bambi that).


End file.
